


Ronvid the Actually Quite Endearing

by Dravenxiv



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gifset, Kissing, M/M, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Sex, caresses, crack ship, gervid, modded witcher 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dravenxiv/pseuds/Dravenxiv
Summary: Following a discussion on discord about crack pairings I made a mod and put together these Geralt/Ronvid gifs for midwinter_fox to help get the good ship Gervid afloat**I do not consent to this work or any of my work being uploaded or displayed through third party apps and websites. If you are viewing this work through an app that makes money from advertisements, please close the app and view my work for free on the original Ao3 page.**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midwinter_fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midwinter_fox/gifts).




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

 


	5. Chapter 5

 


End file.
